


Don't Run Away

by Random_Gay_Writer



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: I'm angry and my baby boy deserves to be angry too. Originally posted on Tumblr but I had more feels so it got expanded and put here.Angry Alex saying what all of us wish he would actually say.





	Don't Run Away

“Yea, go ahead and run away again.” Micheal huffed and rolled his eyes at Alex’s back as the airman walked away from him.

“I’m not running away!” Alex snapped back while turning on his heel to face the man he loved, actually surprising the alien. “You are. Or does “I’m building a space ship to leave earth” mean something different to you?”

“That’s not-“ Micheal started but was not allowed to continue.

“No, I’m done hearing it. Maybe you should be with Maria. I’ve gotten my heart broken enough because of you, you deserve a new victim to desert.”

With that he turned once more and stormed out of the alley, throwing open the back door to the Wild Pony and going inside. Micheal stayed standing where he was for a long moment, mind trying to process everything that had just happened before he hurried inside as well.

Alex was walking angrily through the small crowd in the bar, heading right for the front door. Maria saw him walk past and quickly got out from behind the bar, hurrying up to him and grabbing his arm.

“Alex,” she started while pulling him back slightly to stop him.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” He yelled at her, yanking his hand away as he turned to face her.

Everyone turned to look at the commotion, surprised to see Alex Manes was the cause of it, and not Micheal Guerin as usual. Maria looked around and blushed some.

“Alex, I know you liked him but I-”

Again she was not allowed to finish her sentence.

“I love him.” He corrected her, taking a step forward and actually looking a bit menacing but not like he was going to physically hurt her so no one stepped in.

Plus they were all curious to see exactly what was going to happen in their small town bar.

“But you knew that, you are the psychic after all. You knew that I was in love. You knew about the man I gave my heart to in the museum. You knew I was feeling happy and hopefully again because of him. Don’t act like you didn’t know. And don’t act like your five second crush on a man that you had some very rude bullshit to say about just a few months ago is anything like the ten years of love and longing I have for him.” He nearly spat the last part with venom in his voice.

Liz was in the bar and she was shocked by what was happening between her two friends. Her eyes went to the end of the bar where Micheal was standing, frozen in shock by what he was hearing. She glared and went to stand next to him but kept most of her attention on her friends to make sure it didn’t get too far. Honestly she was kind of on Alex’s side about what had been happening and she could tell he had been keeping a lot of this inside.

“I was already planning on a future with him before he even kissed me in the museum, Hell, before I even knew if he liked me. He’s had my heart from basically the beginning. I would have followed him anywhere and asked him to marry me if my dad hadn’t promised to kill him if I didn’t join the military and go as far away as they would send me.”

Tears could be heard in his voice as he admitted something he never thought he would. Everyone was shocked, Liz even turned to Micheal with big eyes only to see the complete look of shock on his face as he heard that for the first time as well. Alex wiped his eyes and took a minute to look away before getting back his anger and looking the woman before him in the eyes once more.

“Don’t get confused, the only reason he and I aren’t still together is because I’m not going to be something he distracts himself with until his plans come through and he leaves me behind. So leave me alone, and especially after he leaves and breaks your heart too, don’t fucking talk to me.” He finished his rant angrily, looking into her eyes with rage and an edge of hurt in his.

He then turned and left the bar, Liz rushing after him while giving both Maria and Micheal disapproving looks.

"Alex! Wait up, please wait!" Liz called after her friend, rushing up to him but not grabbing his arm because he was clearly still angry.

"I can't, Liz, I just... I can't." He told her, stopping and turning to her when he reached the edge of the parking lot.

He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Why the fuck did I come back here? Seriously, I fucking hate this place. I've always hated this place. The only things that ever made me sort of like this place was you, Micheal, and Maria."

Liz's heart broke some at hearing that, but she couldn't say that she was surprised.

"Micheal and Maria are fucking each other and you're moving on with Max, and you should, by the way. You two are so amazing together and you deserve happiness. But there's nothing here for me now. Nothing at all. Why the fuck did I even come back here? This was a mistake." He sighed and shook his head, rubbing his eyes to stop himself from crying.

"It wasn't a mistake. I love that you're here, I missed you so much." She assured him, taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around him.

Alex nearly melted into the hug, sighing softly and hugging her tightly. His sadness and hurt won out over his anger in that moment, body shuddering slightly as he forced himself to not cry. After what felt like hours they finally pulled back and he shook his head.

"I missed you too, Liz. But I can't do this anymore. There's a position open at a facility that's being built in Washington, I'm going to tell my CO that I want to take it." He informed her.

"What? Alex are... are you serious? You just got here not that long ago, are you really leaving already?" She asked with a hurt face, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes as well.

She was very happy with her relationship with Max, but she felt like the rest of her life was falling apart. Her father had been dealing with racism in his home for ten years without her knowing, aliens existed, his sister had been murdered and set up, now her two best friends were fighting in a way that didn't seem like it was going to repair itself and she honestly couldn't say that she blamed him. She was sad about her world falling apart and had no idea how to fix it.

"Yea, Liz, I... i think I have to. I have to get out of here, I have to forget Guerin. He's the only guy I've ever loved, I've ever had sex with, I've ever had a relationship with... if I stay here I will... I won't be able to forget that. I won't be able to move on and do anything else with anyone else if I'm still here, in the same town as him. I'm sorry, Liz, but I need to leave. As soon as I can. I'm going to ask for an immediate transfer." He told her, gaining his nerve to look her in her eyes and commit to what he was saying.

He had been thinking about it since he found out about Micheal and Maria, but now he knew that it was something he had to do. He had to make a clean break and leave Roswell behind completely.

Alex gave Liz a small wave before heading off back to his place to call his superior and start packing.

Liz just stood in the parking lot looking after him, feeling her heart breaking at her little family being torn apart. Then she got her wave of anger, turned on her heel, and stormed back into the bar.

Most everyone had gone back to their normal night, drinking to forget the day. Micheal and Maria were at the bar, Maria behind it looking upset and Micheal hunched over it while sitting on a bar stood with two empty shot glasses in front of him while he swirled his third shot glass that was full of amber liquid.

"This is all your fault." She told them heated, coming up beside Micheal and snatching the glass from his hand.

She dumped it out behind the bar before slamming it down next to the other two. Both of them turned to her and looked confused, Maria's was mixed with upset while Micheal's was wrapped around anger.

"He's leaving. He's talking to his commanding officer tonight about leaving for Washington. I just wanted to come home, mourn my sister, see my dad, and see my friend family. Why can't I have that? Because idiots think it's a better idea to run around doing whatever they feel like all willynilly instead of caring about anyone besides themselves. Your narcissist sister murdering mine and stealing my memories, my father hiding the violence and racism he's been dealing with for ten years, and now you two deciding to tear apart what little bit of family I have left. It's your fault he's leaving, it's all your fault."

Her anger quickly turned to tears as she thought of everything falling apart in her life again.

"Alex is leaving?" Maria asked in complete shock as Micheal just stared in surprise, genuinely not knowing how to deal with this.

"If he has his way yes. Congrats to both of you. You're getting what you wanted. You two can fuck each other's brains out all you want without having to worry about Alex's feelings... not like you did anyway." She scoffed before turning to go, she turned her head back to look at Maria specifically. "Don't be surprised if I'm the next one to go."

Her eyes glanced over Micheal with a meaningful look in her eyes that made him shiver slightly. Those eyes, they communicated a message to him. He knew if she left it would only take a sentence or two to convince Max to go with her, anywhere in the world she decided to go. He'd lose two of the most important people in his life at almost the same time, and that scared him in a way that surprised him. He was planing on leaving earth and everyone behind, but now that Alex was soon going to be gone and his brother could leave any day as well made him feel like a hole was in his chest.

Liz shook her head and headed out, going to find Max to vent to him about everything and probably berate him about how stupid his brother was.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Alex got off the phone with his CO he took a hot shower and then started to pack. His superior had assured him that the position was still open and he would put him on the fast track for the position. His CO was not shy in telling him that he would probably get the job, especially since Alex told him he could be there as soon as they needed him.

He heard movement outside but just sighed and kept going, assuming it was probably Micheal coming to shout at him for shouting at Maria, or maybe Liz coming to ask him to stay again.

What he hadn't expected was for there to be banging on his front door. Especially since he knew those bangs well... he had heard them very often when he was growing up. He sighed and secured his cane before going to open the door. He stepped aside as soon as he opened it, and it was a good thing he did since his father barged into the room, flashing Alex back to when he was a teenager again. He steeled himself against it and stood tall.

"Come on in, dad. I'm just packing." He sighed.

"I can't believe you, boy. After everything I've done for you, this is what you do? You go yelling in the bar about how you're queer and saying I threatened to kill a minor? You've got to be kidding me, Alex." Jesse huffed at him angrily, pacing around but glaring daggers at him.

Alex closed the door and turned to his father, not locking it in case he needed to leave fast. He hadn't seen his father this angry since he barged in after he and Micheal had had sex.

"I'm sorry dad, did you hit your head too much?" Alex asked with a cocky smile, holding on to his anger so his fear didn't win over.

He had been through many firefights and war zones but nothing came close to the terror that rushed through him due to the years of abuse.

"What was that? What did you just say to me?" Jesse was fuming and took several steps towards his son until they were a breath from each other.

"Well I was just wondering if your memory had been affected. Because if you're really telling me you don't remember shredding Micheal's hand with a hammer and then breaking my jaw with it and telling me that you would go after Micheal and make me watch as you took the life from his body if I ever looked at him again, much less refused to join the military, then you are having some serious memory loss and I should really get you to a doctor."

"Don't speak to me like that, boy. I will beat you down where you stand." The older man huffed, glaring down at him.

"Feel free, sir. You can explain to all your friends that aren't really friends that you beat your purple heart, crippled, gay son. I'm sure that will do wonders to dispel the rumors that you threatened to murder a minor for fucking your son."

Jesse was on him immediately, grabbing his throat and slamming him back into the wall. Once more Alex flashed back to that night. This time though, he stared his father down. This time... his father was thrust away from him before he could say anything. Alex looked around confused, looking at his father crumbled on the floor unconscious before looking towards the kitchen. Micheal was standing there, staring down Jesse before his eyes panned over to Alex.

"Guerin." Alex sighed, going over to check that his father was still alive.

"I should have done that the first time I saw him do that to you." Micheal told him simply, crossing his arms and staying where he was while Alex checked.

"He's alive, probably be knocked out cold for an hour or so." Alex commented after a moment as he stood up.

"I don't really care." The alien assured him.

"What are you doing here, Guerin? I'm not apologizing to you or Maria for what I said. You'll just have to get over it." Alex informed him, going back to packing his bag.

"I don't expect you to, Alex. You're really leaving, huh?" Micheal sighed, coming up to him and watching him pack.

"Most likely. My superior says that they'll most likely take me, and I should be heading out soon. So I'm making sure i'm ready to go as soon as I get orders. I repeat, what are you doing here, Micheal?"

"Actually you said Guerin the first time. But I'm here to talk to you. I didn't... shit I'm not good at this." Micheal sighed, running a hand through his hair as he tried to think of the right words.

He was always better with actions than words, so after a long moment of not being able to figure out what he should say, he pulled Alex close and kissed him passionately. The airman kissed him back with all he had immediately, getting lost in the kiss like he always did.

After a minute his brain finally caught up and Alex pulled away.

"You can't kiss me like that and expect me to not love you."

"I don't expect you to not love me. i'm sorry, Alex, I didn't realize that you were distancing yourself before I told you I was planning on leaving." Micheal spoke quickly, most of the words coming out as one word.

Alex sighed and shook his head as he took a step back.

"How can you not? Seriously? What did you think I was going to do when you said that you were planning on leaving earth and me behind?"

"I didn't see it that way." The alien admitted to him with a soft sigh.

Alex just sighed and shook his head, zipping up his bag angrily.

"What do you even want to happen? Why did you come here? What was your plan? Just show up here, kiss me, make me forget everything again and then keep me hanging around while you fuck my best friend while building a space ship to leave me?" Alex asked him heatedly, throwing his bag onto the couch before turning to look at the alien seriously.

"I don't know. I don't... I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. Liz told me you were leaving and I was already confused after everything I heard you say to me and Maria and I... I had a few more drinks and then I was here."

"Well take some time to think. I'll be packing." Alex rolled his eyes.

He went into his room and kept packing up the little bit of belongings he actually had there. He took his time as he did it, part of him hoping Micheal was gone by the time he got back out into the living room and part of him hoping he was there still. He wasn't sure which one he wanted to win out more.

About fifteen minutes later, Micheal came into the room.

"I love you. Not loved, love." He informed the human like it was the simplest thing.

"What about Maria?" Alex asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

"She's a nice woman and i like her but... You're my person. I just... I wanted a home here, and you made me believe I could make a home here." The alien sighed.

"Well as your girlfriend can tell you, home doesn't have to be a place, it can be a person. I can be your home. You've been my home for years, Micheal." Alex admitted, looking at him with a soft sigh.

"I want you to be my home." Micheal admitted, feeling vulnerable and uncomfortable.

He was much better at snark and sass than being honest with himself and what he wanted, but before him he saw the love of his life ready to leave him. He knew that this wasn't the time for that.

"I want that too." Alex nodded.

He wasn't sure what else to say from there, he felt tired from all the excitement of the day. He was expecting Micheal to say something... but was also expecting him to say nothing. He was right, Micheal didn't say anything, he just pulled Alex in once more and kissed him with all he had. Alex let himself melt into it once more, wrapping his arms around the alien and relaxing against him. He would ask more questions later about how everything was going to work out and how they were going to go forward, but for right now he was content in the arms of the man he loved. Everything else could wait until morning, right now he just wanted to focus on Micheal.

"So, still thinking about asking me to marry you?" Micheal teased when he pulled back from the kiss.

"Easy there, Guerin, I still haven't decided if I forgive you." Alex chuckled and shook his head before pulling the alien for another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for a happy (Ish) ending, sorry if you wanted it to be angry the whole time, I am a cinnamon roll who wants smiles at heart.


End file.
